Martín Soto
|nacimiento = 10 de septiembre de 1952 |lugar_nacimiento = México, D.F. |primera_aparicion = Kamui, el ninja fugitivo |ingreso_doblaje = 1982 ( ) |pais = México (Actualmente) Miami (1982-1984) |estado = Activo |sindicato = ANDA |demo = WWSirPatrick.ogg |nacionalidad = Mexicano}}thumb|230px|Creado por FanDubbing22. thumb|230px|Tributo a Martín Soto. thumb|230px|Homenaje a Martín Soto Prof_Utonium.gif|Profesor Utonio en Las chicas superpoderosas, su personaje más conocido. Profesor Utonio PPGZ.png|El mismo personaje en Las chicas superpoderosas Z. Marvin_the_martian_commision_by_tails19950-d52zykq.png|Marvin el marciano (1996 - 2007) en los Looney Tunes, otro de sus personajes más conocidos. Los_cazafantasmas_-_Egon_Spengler.png|Dr. Egon Spengler en Los cazafantasmas, su secuela, Los verdaderos cazafantasmas y Los cazafantasmas: La nueva generación, otro de sus personajes más conocidos. Character_large_332x363_hugh.jpg|Hugh Neutrón en Jimmy Neutrón: el niño genio y su serie animada, otro de sus personajes más conocidos. Champa 2.png|Champa en Dragon Ball Super, otro de sus personajes más conocidos. RemusLupinHarryPotter02.jpg|Remus Lupin en la saga de Harry Potter. NeoKeanuReevesTheMatrix01.jpg|Thomas Anderson / Neo en Matrix. PC2_Ben_Healy.png|Ben Healy en Adorable criatura y su secuela. Tim Taylor.1jpg.jpg|Tim Taylor en Mejorando la casa. Uncle Chan.png|El Tío en Las aventuras de Jackie Chan. 200px-Count von Count kneeling.png|Conde Contar (2ª voz) en Plaza Sésamo. Alcalde Diamante.png|Alcalde Diamante en Los Simpson (Temps. 10 - 15). 301px-Pose de Vilgax OV hecho por Primus 10.png|Vilgax desde Ben 10 hasta Ben 10: Omniverse. Guia_de_Jusenkyo2.png|Guía de Jusenkyo de Ranma ½. YamiMarik-DULI.png|Marik Ishtar / Yami Marik (1ª voz) en Yu-Gi-Oh!. BanditKeith-DULI.png|Bandido Keith también en Yu-Gi-Oh!. Harrydunne.jpg|Harry Dunne en Tonto y retonto y Tonto y retonto 2. Bruce_Ismay.gif|J. Bruce Ismay en Titanic. T1000_T2.jpeg|Androide T-1000 en Terminator 2: El juicio final. LouieKaboom.jpg|Louie Kaboom en Power Rangers: Zeo. Principe Gasket.jpg|Príncipe Gasket (2ª voz) tambien en Power Rangers: Zeo. Olympus.jpg|Príncipe Olympus en Power Rangers: A la Velocidad de la Luz. Sr. Caplan.jpg|Sr. Caplan en la versión remasterizada de Power Rangers. ColinHM.jpg|Colin Lassiter en Hannah Montana. Alexander Minion-Tony Shalhoub.jpg|Alexander Minion en la franquicia de Mini Espías. Ackbar TLJ.jpg|Almirante Ackbar en varias de sus apariciones en Star Wars, sustituyendo al fallecido actor Esteban Siller. Harvey-milk-sean-penn.jpg|Harvey Milk en Milk. Numero2austinp.gif|Número 2 en Austin Powers: El agente internacional del misterio (doblaje original). Carrie_1976_Tommy_Ross.png|Tommy Ross en Carrie. AresWW.png|Ares en Mujer Maravilla. Capitan.gif|Capitán en 300. Shep Wild en Ted 2.jpg|Shep Wild en Ted 2. ElComerciante-GOTG.png|El comerciante en Guardianes de la galaxia Oficial CA.jpeg|Oficial de enlistamiento en Capitán América: El primer vengador. SP2-Sr._Ditkovich.png|Sr. Ditkovich en El Hombre Araña 2. Moe_green.jpg|Moe Greene en El Padrino (redoblaje). Decano Rivers.png|Decano Carl Rivers en Zoey 101. Frank Rossitano.jpg|Frank Rossitano en 30 Rock. Jack Jeebs MIB2.png|Jack Jeebs en Hombres de negro II. Alice1.jpg|Rey Oleron en Alicia a través del espejo (2016). SplatterTATMR.png|Splatter en Thomas y el Tren Mágico (doblaje de TV). Vinnie-growing-up-creepie-3.8.jpg|Vincent "Vinnie" Creecher en Creepie. Señor Castor.png|Leonard Castor (2ª voz) en Los castores cascarrabias. El Yak.png|Yak, parecido al gato en el sombrero también en Los castores cascarrabias. Professor Moshimo.png|Profesor Moshimo en Robotboy. Mister-smarty-smarts-spliced-2.9.jpg|Don Delfín Cerebrín en Isla de mutantes. 185px-Chefkawasakianime.gif|Chef Kawasaki en Kirby. Baxter_Stockman_2003.jpg|Baxter Stockman en Las Tortugas Ninja (2003). Uncle pocketsfoster.jpg|Tío Bolsillos en Mansión Foster para amigos imaginarios. Vlcsnap-2015-09-12-03h02m53s574.png|El comerciante en Guardianes de la galaxia (serie animada). ArthurSelby.jpg|Arthur Selby (2ª voz) en Pat el cartero. Agent-epsilon-the-secret-saturdays-6.52.jpg|Agente Espilon en Los sábados secretos. Robotech_Mospeada_Lancer.png|Lancer en Robotech: La nueva generación. BLAMEPops.png|Pops en Blame!. PrincipalShinoda BeybladeBurst.jpg|Director Hidetaro Shinoda en Beyblade Burst. Anson Sioux Saga of.png|Anson Sioux (Ep.02) en Saga of Tanya the Evil. Vocero_de_mermelada.jpg|Vocero de M.E.R.M.E.L.A.D.A. en Phineas y Ferb. Gene.png|Gene (2ª voz) en Un show más. MuscleDad.png|Papá Músculoso/Músculo Sorenstein (2ª voz) también en Un show más. Oldmanoldman3.png|Viejo Oldman en Magiespadas. Hierophant_ATStakes.png|Hierofante en Hora de aventura: Estacas. Aviadorep2015.jpg|El aviador en El principito (2015) (Doblaje de Netflix). Producer-johnny-bravo-goes-to-bollywood-25.1.jpg|Representante #2 en Johnny Bravo va a Bollywood. Vincent.png|Vincent Van Ghoul en ¡Scooby-Doo! Misterios, S.A.. Dr-phibes-shaggy-and-scooby-doo-get-a-clue-7.65.jpg|Dr. Phineas Phibes en Shaggy y Scooby-Doo detectives. Canter cine.png|Canter Zoom en My Little Pony: Equestria Girls: Cine Mágico y My Little Pony: Equestria Girls: Espejo Mágico. Ranger-frank-the-rugrats-movie-86.3.jpg|Guardabosques Frank en Rugrats: la película - Aventuras en pañales. Priest-rugrats-in-paris-2.28.jpg|Sacerdote en Rugrats en París: La película. Vlcsnap-2019-07-13-12h25m50s33.png|Spunky el duende en Santa contra el Hombre de Nieve. Gas Skunk.jpg|Gas Skunk en Transformers: Nueva generación. Rattrap-BW.jpg|Ratatrampa en Beast Wars. WillHarangue.png|Will Harangue en Ben 10: Supremacía alienígena. 41531 Flamzer a.png|Flamzer en Mixels. MayornixelMix.jpg|Gran Nixel también en Mixels. Mr. Boyd Kaijudo.png|Boyd en Kaijudo: El ascenso de los maestros del duelo. MHCHwr (20).png|Sr. Rotter en Monster High. Descarga-1546813276.jpg|Budler, el mayordomo en Mysticons. ULS-SirCarnero.png|Sir Carnero en El Hombre Araña sin límites. SteveStevens.jpg|Steve Stevens en Mano a mano. Lizziemcguire(24).png|Howard Gordon en Lizzie McGuire. Braum.jpg|Braum en League of Legends. Tang.png|Tang en Soul Hunter. Li Shing.png|Li Shing también en Soul Hunter. Tesso.png|Tesso en Inuyasha. Jack_Travis.jpg|Jack Travis en Arma mortal 3. Micheal stone.png|Michael Stone en Anomalisa. Sidra.jpg|Sidar Deason en Blue Submarine No. 6. Kyuroku_Wagarashi.png|Gakaroh Wagarashi en Naruto. TessaiTsukabishi.jpg|Tessai Tsukabishi en Bleach. Rey Gunther (FA).jpg|Rey Gunther en Fate/Apocrypha. Flintbrockpokemon.png|Flint (Padre de Brock) (1ª voz) en Pokémon. Voltron Sven.png|Sven en Voltron, defensor del universo (segunda temporada). Walter White in Poochini.jpg|Walter White en Poochini. Vulturo-harvey-birdman-attorney-at-law-7.55.jpg|Vulturo en Harvey Birdman, abogado. Leon.png|León en La vida moderna de Rocko. Dumont.png|Renard Dumont en La leyenda de Tarzán. Brad_turner.jpg|Brad Turner en M.A.S.K.. Buddy_hawkes.jpg|Buddy Hawkes también en M.A.S.K.. Jonathan Rugrats.png|Jonathan (2ª voz) en Aventuras en pañales. Vlcsnap-2016-06-18-20h56m02s5311.png|Brick Jackson (cap. 1) en Titán sim-biónico. Vlcsnap-2016-06-18-21h39m28s7181.png|Anunciador de Cumbres preparatorianas también en Titán sim-biónico. Gárgolas Gillecomgain joven.png|Gillecomgain (joven) (2ª voz) en Gárgolas. Gárgolas Gillecomgain.png|Gillecomgain (adulto) (2ª voz) también en Gárgolas. Gárgolas Dr. Sevarius.png|Dr. Anton Sevarius también en Gárgolas. Jeremy_Hawke_TC.png|Jeremy Hawke en El crítico. 220px-Stimpy.jpg|Stimpy (algunos episodios) en El show de Ren y Stimpy. Jimbo (1).png|Jimbo Kern en South Park (doblaje mexicano). Director RESLOTFF SP.png|Director (Temp. 2, Ep. 11) también en South Park (doblaje mexicano). Leichliter.png|Sr. Leichliter (2ª voz, ep. 97) en ¡Oye Arnold!. Adolph hitler (cameo).png|Adolfo Hitler (cameo, ep. 71) también en ¡Oye Arnold!. Tin allen 2.jpeg|Es la voz recurrente de Tim Allen. David Thewlis 2015-10.jpg|Es la voz recurrente David Thewlis. Martín María Soto Portilla (nacido el 10 de septiembre de 1952 en México D.F.), mejor conocido como Martín Soto es un actor de teatro y doblaje mexicano. Es conocido principalmente por doblar al Profesor Utonio en Las chicas superpoderosas y a Egon Spengler en las películas y series animadas de Los cazafantasmas. thumb|right|230px thumb|right|230px Trayectoria Estudió actuación en el Instituto Andrés Soler, perteneciente a la Asociación Nacional de Actores (ANDA) y comenzando en teatro. Gracias a sus compañeros de la escuela de actuación Juan Alfonso Carralero y Patricia Martínez ingresó a la industria del doblaje a mediados de 1982. Tuvo como maestros a Narciso Busquets y Carlos Magaña, entre otros. Ha realizado una gran cantidad de papeles, entre los que destacan la voz de Marvin el marciano en la cuarta etapa de los Looney Tunes, Egon Spengler en la franquicia de Los cazafantasmas (tanto en las películas y las series animadas), la segunda voz del Conde Contar en Plaza Sésamo, el Profesor Utonio en Las chicas superpoderosas, Neo en la primera película de Matrix, Sledge Hammer! en la serie del mismo nombre, Ben Healy en Adorable criatura y su secuela, Ratatrampa en Beast Wars, el Tío en Las Aventuras de Jackie Chan, Olympus en Power Rangers: A la velocidad de la luz, Jean-Luc Rieupeyroux en Paso a paso, Marik Ishtar en Yu-Gi-Oh!, y el Guía de Jusenkyo en Ranma ½, entre muchos otros. Filmografía Películas David Thewlis *Sir Patrick Morgan/Ares en Mujer Maravilla (2017) *Michael Stone en Anomalisa (2015) *Dennis Sciama en La teoría del todo (2014) *Remus Lupin en Harry Potter y las reliquias de la muerte - Parte 2 (2011) *Remus Lupin en Harry Potter y las reliquias de la muerte - Parte 1 (2010) *Remus Lupin en Harry Potter y el misterio del príncipe (2009) *Remus Lupin en Harry Potter y la orden del Fénix (2007) *Harry Sankey en Cheeky (2003) *Peter Aufschnaiter en Siete años en el Tibet (1997) Jeff Daniels *Harry Dunne en Tonto y retonto 2 (2014) *Jerry Farlander en Away We Go (2009) *Carter en Traidor (2008) (doblaje original) *Bill Johnson en Amores a colores (1998) *Harry Dunne en Tonto y retonto (1994) Tony Shalhoub *Tommy Sanz en La última escena (2004) *Alexander Minion Mini Espías 3D (2003) *Jack Jeebs en Hombres de negro II (2002) *Alexander Minion en Mini Espías 2: La Isla de los sueños perdidos (2002) *Alexander Minion en Mini Espías (2001) Robert Patrick *Oficial Max Kennard en Fuerza antigángster (2013) *Vince en Curvas de la vida (2012) *Policía malo / T-1000 en El mundo según Wayne (1992) *T-1000 en Terminator 2: El juicio final (1991) Denis O'Hare *Albert Osborne en J. Edgar (2011) *Sr. Gilbertson en La propuesta (2009) *Duke Monahan en Duplicidad (2009) *Doyle Hefner en Rocket Science (2007) Harold Ramis *Adam en Año uno (2009) *Egon Spengler en Los cazafantasmas II (1989) (doblaje original y redoblaje) *Egon Spengler en Los cazafantasmas (1984) (doblaje original y redoblaje DVD/BD) *Russell en El pelotón chiflado (1981) John Ritter *Bill Grant en Toque al corazón (1993) *Roy Knable en Siga en sintonía (1992) *Ben Healy en Adorable criatura 2 (1991) *Ben Healy en Adorable criatura (1990) *Zach en Yo y mis mujeres (1989) Billy Bob Thornton *Douglass en El laberinto del Grizzly (2015) *Big Stan Steeley en En un pueblo de Montana (2014) *Darrell en Camino sin retorno (1997) Jason Flemyng *Hugh en Les doy un año (2013) *Mulligan en Deep Rising (1998) *Frederick Pope en El violín rojo (1998) James Rebhorn *Norm Cahill en La caja (2009) *Dr. Larry Banks en La familia de mi novia (2000) *Ellard Muscatine en Un milagro para Lorenzo (1992) Tim Allen *Chet Frank en Lucha sangrienta (2008) *Luther Krank en Una Navidad de locos (2004) *Michael Cromwell en De jungla en jungla (1997) Roger Rees *Owens en El gran truco (2006) *Guillermo Kahlo en Frida (2002) *Augustus Steranko en Espía por error (1991) Robert De Niro *Walt Koontz en Nadie es perfecto (1999) *Arthur Lustig en Grandes esperanzas (1998) *Dr. Wally en La sangre que nos une (1996) (1ª versión) Jeff Goldblum *Hatch en El reino de las tinieblas (1995) *Max en Fathers & Sons (1992) *Ed Okin en Fuga al amanecer (1985) William Zabka *Johnny Lawrence (archivo) en Karate Kid III (1989) *Johnny Lawrence en Karate Kid II (1986) *Johnny Lawrence en Karate Kid (1984) (doblaje original) Richard E. Grant *Dickie Black en Dom Hemingway (2013) (Doblaje mexicano) *Cort Romney en Caprichos a la moda (1994) Xander Berkeley *Donald Falk en Poison Ivy 2: Lily (1996) *Lloyd en Los fabulosos hermanos Baker (1989) Peter Riegert *Lou Levov en American Pastoral (2016) (versión Diamond Films) *Sam Posner en Cruzando la calle (1988) John Slattery *Shep Wild en Ted 2 (2015) *Alcalde en Supercan (2007) Ice Cube *James Payton en Un novato en apuros (2014) *Sr. Washington en El billete ganador (2010) David Strathairn *Richard en Más fuerte que las bombas (2014) *Noah Vosen en Bourne: El ultimátum (2007) Shaun Toub *Nasseem en Stretch (2014) *Joaquin en El nacimiento (2006) Max Martini *Comandante del SEAL en Capitán Phillips (2013) *Herc Hansen en Titanes del pacífico (2013) Woody Allen *Murray en Casi un gigoló (2013) *Al Lewis en La pareja chiflada (1995) Irrfan Khan *Pi (adulto) en Una aventura extraordinaria (2012) *Inspector de policía en Slumdog Millionaire (2008) (versión de Videomax) James Gandolfini *Mickey en Mátalos suavemente (2012) (2ª versión) *Vincent en A Whole New Day (1999) Tim Robbins *Senador Hammond en Linterna Verde (2011) *Dave Boyle en Río místico (2003) Steven Weber *Rick McIntire en La pajareada (2011) *Matt Fisher en Matar a un policia (1990) James Spader *Sr. Black en La piedra mágica (2009) *Max Baron en Pasión sin barreras (1990) Michael Bowen *Morton en La venganza de la casa del lago (2009) *Knotcher en Águilas de acero (1986) Michael Sheen *David Frost en Frost / Nixon (2008) *Rupert Simmons en Diamante de sangre (2006) Greg Kinnear *Rob Ackerman en Mamá por encargo (2008) *Frank Navasky en Tienes un e-mail (1998) Timothy Hutton *David Wilder en Mimzy: Una aventura mágica (2007) *Mike Shea/Elmo Barnett en Hecho en el cielo (1987) William Hurt *Philip Allen en El buen pastor (2006) *Stan en Syriana (2005) Jeremy Irons *Über-Morlock en La máquina del tiempo (2002) *René Gallimard en M. Butterfly (1993) Kim Coates *Jack Richards en Pearl Harbor (2001) *Drifter en Mundo acuático (1995) Allen Covert *Todd en El hijo del diablo (2000) *Kenny en Pesos completos (1995) David Morse *Edgar Clenteen en La carnada (2000) *Jack Evans en El ángel malvado (1993) William H. Macy *Donnie Smith en Magnolia (1999) *Little Bill en Boogie Nights: Juegos de placer (1997) James Woods *Dr. Harvey Mandrake en Un domingo cualquiera (1999) *Eddie Dodd en Solo ante la ley (1989) Kevin Pollak *Ned Beindorf en Arresto a domicilio (1996) *Victor Kosslovich en Eso que tú haces (1996) Stuart Wilson *General Al Kramer en La Roca (1996) *Jack Travis en Arma mortal 3 (1992) Sam Waterston *Harry Bancroft en La propietaria (1996) *Sydney Schanberg en Los gritos del silencio (1984) (2ª versión) Kris Kristofferson *Tom en Corazón de papel (1994) *Mace Montana en El gran circo de Pee-wee (1988) Austin Pendleton *Dr. Bronson en El regreso de mi novio (1993) *John Gibbons en Mi primo Vinny (1992) Campbell Scott *Steve Dunne en Vida de solteros (1992) *Carter Blair en The Perfect Tribute (1991) Jay Patterson *Charles Pennington en Las Tortugas Ninja (1990) (1ª versión) *W.E. Simmons en En un lugar del corazón (1984) John Turturro *Bernie Bernbaum en De paseo a la muerte (1990) *Nick en Estado de gracia (1990) Al Pacino *Det Frank Keller en Prohibida obsesión (1989) *Arthur Kirkland en Justicia para todos (1979) Craig T. Nelson *Dr. Simon Chase en La criatura (1998) *Ward Wilson en Locos de remate (1980) Otros *Mitchell Ashford (Michael Gaston) en La tierra de hábitos constantes *Ronovan Scargle (Michael McDonald) en ¿Quién mató a los Puppets? (2018) *El Capitán (Luis Gatica) en Larceny (2017) *Voces adicionales en La Wedding Planner (2017) *Simpson (Mark Tandy) en El implacable (2017) *Terry Drummond (William Atherton) en Clinical (2017) *Locutor de radio en La morgue (2016) *Gary Smith (Anthony Michael Hall) en Vivir de noche (2016) *Paul Delamare (Thierry Frémont) en Aliados (2016) *Ezra (Matt Walsh) en Fiesta de Navidad en la oficina (2016) *Rey Oleron (Richard Armitage) en Alicia a través del espejo (2016) *Edwin Russell (Scott Sheperd) en Jason Bourne (2016) *Mike (Ian Gomez) en Mi gran boda griega 2 (2016) *Bernard Clark (Brendan Coyle) en Yo antes de ti (2016) *Gary (Fred Willard) en 50 sombras de Black (2016) *Dr. Butala (Silas Carson) en Ya te extraño (2015) *Fierro (Don Harvey) en Secretos de una obsesión (2015) (versión Diamond Films) *John Callahan (Bill Camp) en Pacto criminal (2015) *Reportero en TV (Mike Clark) en La verdad oculta (2015) *Almirante Ackbar (Tim Rose) en Star Wars Episodio VII: El despertar de la fuerza (2015) *Voces adicionales en En la cuerda floja (2015) *Come gente (John Howard) en Mad Max: Furia en el camino (2015) *Burócrata 3 (John Locke) en El destino de Júpiter (2015) *Vendedor (Richard Green) en The Rover (2014) *Director (Laurence Kennedy) en El código enigma (2014) (versión Diamond Films) *Leonid (Niall Greig Fulton) en Anomalía (2014) *Peter Devereaux (Pierce Brosnan) en El aprendiz (2014) *Alguacil Pruitt (Chris Ellis) en Jessabelle (2014) *El comerciante (Christopher Fairbank) en Guardianes de la galaxia (2014) *Pastor Wilson (John Aylward) / Fotógrafo (Jimmy Hart) en Pueblo chico, pistola grande (2014) *Presentación e insertos en Rupturas por encargo (2013) *Arthur (Jackie Berroyer) en El amor está en el aire (2013) *Murray (Woody Allen) en Casi un gigoló (2013) *Dan y Stripper en El abuelo sinvergüenza (2013) *Voces adicionales en La caída de la Casa Blanca (2013) *Nuestro hombre (Robert Redford) en Cuando todo está perdido (2013) *Barry O'Connor (David Rasche) en Una boda como todas (2013) *Carter (Gerry May) en Locos por los votos (2012) *Paisley Winterbottom (Miles Richardson) en Una princesa en Navidad (2011) *Karl (Kenneth Lonergan) en Margaret (2011) *Oficial de enlistamiento (Simon Kunz) en Capitán América: El primer vengador (2011) *Profesor Zigman (Jonathan Epstein) en No me quites a mi novio (2011) * Capitan Blefusciano (Stewart Scudamore) en Los viajes de Gulliver (2010) *Big Al Stevens (Stephen Lang) en Puños de honra (2009) (3ª versión) *Adam (Steve Martin) en Enamorándome de mi ex (2009) *Dr. Silberling en The Uninvited (2009) *General Ed Fenech (Mike Myers) en Bastardos sin gloria (2009) *Papá de Moose en Step Up 3: Un paso adelante (2009) *Philip Abshire (Philip J. Craig) en Te amaré por siempre (2009) *Scalpel "El doctor" (John Di Crosta) en Transformers: la venganza de los caídos (2009) *Hombre del crucero en Adventureland (2009) *Dr. Rose (Patrick Thomas O'Brien) en El curioso caso de Benjamin Button (2008) (versión Warner) *Harvey Milk (Sean Penn) en Milk (2008) *Gerente del banco (William Fichtner) en Batman: El caballero de la noche (2008) *Jack Shapiro (Tony Musante) en La noche es nuestra (2007) *Charlie Wilson (Tom Hanks) en Juego de poder (2007) *Detective Comisionado Revi (Roman Polanski) en Una pareja explosiva 3 (2007) *Bowman (Cliff Curtis) en Duro de matar 4.0 (2007) *Clint Fitzer (Steve Buscemi) en Yo los declaro marido y...Larry (2007) *Tom Weaver (Edward Woodward) en Hot Fuzz: Super Policías (2007) *Carter Slade/Caretaker (Sam Elliott) en Ghost Rider: El vengador fantasma (2007) *Capitán (Vincent Regan) en 300 (2007) *Embajador George Norland (Colin Stinton) en Defensa diplomática (2006) *Oficial #2 de la ESU (Ed Bogdanowicz) / Voces adicionales en El plan perfecto (2006) *Voces adicionales en En busca de la felicidad (2006) *Joaquín (Shaun Toub) en El nacimiento (2006) *Profesor Sandiford (John Malkovich) en El arte de la seducción (2006) *Miembro cristiano en La segunda oportunidad (2006) *Inspector Routledge (Steven Waddington) en Desayuno en Plutón (2005) *Empresario preocupado (Rob Nagle) en Las locuras de Dick y Jane (2005) *Sr. Ditkovich (Elya Baskin) en El Hombre Araña 2 (2004) *Wayne Rink (Phil Reeves) en Si tuviera 30 (2004) *Coronel Bill Styles (Tim Daly) en Básico y letal (2003) *Marvin el marciano (Joe Alaskey) en Looney Tunes: De nuevo en acción (2003) *Marv Merchants (French Stewart) en Mi pobre angelito 4 (2002) *Karl Behringer en La rebeldía de mamá (2002) *Michael Reynolds (John H. Brennan) en La ubicación (2002) *Bill Cleg (Gabriel Byrne) en Spider (2002) *Capitán Luc (Jean-Francois Blanchard) en Atrápame si puedes (2002) *Padrastro de Paula en Velocidad personal (2002) *Policía en Terror en el metro (2002) *Bombero #1 en Los muchachos (2002) *Ted Brautigan (Anthony Hopkins) en Nostalgia del pasado (2001) *Sir Thomas Colville (James Purefoy) en Corazón de caballero (2001) *Henry Swinton (Sam Robards) en Inteligencia artificial (2001) *Bob Jones (Tom Conti) en Yo era una rata (2001) *Sacerdote (David MacLean) en El príncipe encantado (2001) *George Temple (Colin Friels) en Niña estrella: La historia de Shirley Temple (2001) *Sargento en Corre mientras puedas (2001) *El Sombrío (Crispin Glover) en Los Ángeles de Charlie (2000) *Aaron (David Threlfall) en En el principio (2000) *Vincent (Terry Crews) en El sexto día (2000) *Henry West (Dylan Baker) en La célula (2000) *Thomas Critenberg en El juicio del viejo Drum (2000) *Raj Lukla en Más perros que huesos (2000) *Voces diveraas en ¡Escóndete y grita! (2000) *Pelias (Dennis Hopper) en Jasón y los argonautas (2000) *Thomas A. Anderson/Neo (Keanu Reeves) en Matrix (1999) *Heep (Christopher Lloyd) en Pequeños genios (1999) *Richard Scruggs (Colm Feore) en El informante (1999) *Bill Herlihy (Bill Smitrovich) en Los 60's (1999) *Johnny Seis Dedos (Danny Trejo) en Inferno (1999) *William "Wild Bill" Wharton (Sam Rockwell) en Milagros inesperados (1999) *Thom Weller (Tom Amandes) en El duende de mi conciencia (1999) *Eddie Madden (Jere Burns) en Road Rage (1999) *Conde Contar (Jerry Nelson) en Elmo en la tierra de los gruñones (1999) *Frank Shore (Ed Harris) en El tercer milagro (1999) *Stanley, padre de Andy (Gerry Becker) en El mundo de Andy (1999) (redoblaje) *Merlín (Sam Neill) en Merlín (1998) *Ben Dunmore (Don Johnson) en Adiós mi amor (1998) *Lord Wessex (Colin Firth) en Shakespeare apasionado (1998) *Señor O'Brian (Danny Goldring) en Los niños del maíz V: Los campos del terror (1998) *Duque d'Anjou (Vincent Cassel) en Elizabeth: La reina virgen (1998) (redoblaje) *Profesor Gershwin Donovan (Michael Beck) en Mowgli: En busca del diamante (1998) *Sir Francis Walsingham (Geoffrey Rush) en Elizabeth: La reina virgen (1998) (doblaje original) *Martin (Thomas Gottschalk) en Desayunando con Einstein (1998) *Donecker (Kevin McNulty) en El arca de Norman (1998) *Mateo (Vincent Castellanos) en Anaconda (1997) *Skip en Ángeles en la zona de anotación (1997) *Jonathan P.E.Rice (Harry Shearer) en La boda de mi mejor amigo) (1997) *Bruce J. Ismay (Jonathan Hyde) en Titanic (1997) *John Geiger (Willem Dafoe) en Máxima velocidad 2 (1997) *Número 2 (Robert Wagner) en Austin Powers: El agente internacional del misterio (1997) (doblaje original) *General Munro (Brion James) en El quinto elemento (1997) *Gustav Shank (Jeffrey Jones) en Todo un desastre (1997) *Reece McHenry (Sam Shepard) en La única emoción (1997) *Conde Contar (Jerry Nelson) en Elmo salva la Navidad (1996) *Máquina sexual (Tom Savini) en Del crepúsculo al amanecer (1996) *Presentador de "Donoso el Pegajoso" (Jon Lovitz) en Matilda (1996) *Marvin el marciano (Bob Bergen) en Space Jam: El juego del siglo (1996) *Simon Doonan (Tim Curry) en Titanic (1996) *Tío Bill (Bill Tung) en Masacre en Nueva York (1995) *Luc Teyssier (Kevin Kline) en Beso francés (1995) (doblaje original) *Franchise (William Forsythe) en Asuntos pendientes antes de morir (1995) *Detective Torres (Marcos Rodriguez) en El Cuervo (1994) (redoblaje TV) *Alex Weston (Andrew Stevens) en Una mujer acorralada (1994) *Oficial en La casa de los espíritus (1993) *Zeke Hawkins (Tom Berenger) en Sliver (1993) *Newland Archer (Daniel Day-Lewis) en La edad de la inocencia (1993) *Lester (Adrien Brody) en El rey de la colina (1993) *Elliot Blitzer (Bronson Pinchot) en True Romance (1993) *Sean Cheney (Robert Desiderio) en Promesas rotas (1993) *Delincuente (Kenny Jones) en Robocop 3 (1993) *Mack Sennett (Dan Aykroyd) en Chaplin (1992) *Prisionero Jude (Vincenzo Nicoli) en Alien 3 (1992) *Detective Ken Griffith (John Finn) en Extorsión sin límites (1992) *Ed Leland (Michael Douglas) en Un destello en la oscuridad (1992) *Dale "Hurricane" Dixon (Bill Paxton) en Un mal paso (1992) *Gator Purify (Samuel L. Jackson) en Fiebre de jungla (1991) *Oficial en refugio (Warren Harrington) en Pesadilla en la calle del infierno 6: La muerte de Freddy (1991) (Doblaje original) *Darryl (Christopher McDonald) en Thelma y Louise: Un final inesperado (1991) *Walker McCormick (John Getz) en La pequeña pícara (1991) *Miguel Ángel (Michelan Sisti/Robbie Rist) en Las Tortugas Ninja (1990) (2ª versión) *Monseñor (Robert Irving Elliott) en Un tiro por la culata (1990) *Burt Gummer (Michael Gross) en Temblores (1990) *Oficial de la marina (Bob Peck) en El señor de las moscas (1990) (Doblaje original) *León Gaultier (Jean-Claude Van Damme) en León: Peleador sin ley (1990) (doblaje original) *Graham (Dennis Haysbert) en Navy Seals (1990) *Richard Applegate en El encuentro con los Applegates (1990) *Oncólogo en Las cosas buenas (1990) *Edward Snape (David Schofield) en Jekyll & Hyde (1990) *Chico (Richard Delmonte) en Marcado para la muerte (1990) *Harry (Frank C. Turner) en No somos ángeles (1989) *Irwin "Fletch" Fletcher (Chevy Chase) en Fletch vive (1989) *Lennox Boynton (Nicholas Guest) en Cita con la muerte (1988) *Michael Biehn (Michael Biehn) en La séptima profecía (1988) *Nicky en Arturo 2: El millonario arruinado (1988) *Moss (Jamey Sheridan) en Torturado por el pasado (1988) *Joseph Kellogg (Tom Skerritt) en Blanco humano (1988) *Feo alemán (Leonardo Cimino) en El escuadrón antimonstruos (1987) *Joe Gipp (Calvin Levels) - Una noche por la ciudad (1987) *Michael Fritzsimmons (Kevin J. O'Connor) en Peggy Sue, su pasado la espera (1986) *Charlie Hogan (Gary Riley) en Cuenta conmigo (1986) *Lou (Vito D'Ambrosio) / Voces adicionales en El color del dinero (1986) *Ray Sinclair (Ray Liotta) en Totalmente salvaje (1986) *Mayor Malcom A.Powers (Everett McGill) en Angustia extrema (1986) *Jack Chismore (Jon Voight) en Flor del desierto (1986) *Curtis Jackson (Steve James) en Ninja Americano (1985) *Sr. Grady (Lyman Ward) en Pesadilla en la calle del infierno 2: La venganza de Freddy (1985) *Adam Lawrence (John Travolta) en Perfección (1985) *Lew Landers (Jim McKrell) en Gremlins (1984) (doblaje original) *Terry Brogan (Jeff Bridges) en Contra todo riesgo (1984) *W.E. Simmons (Jay Patterson) en En un lugar del corazón (1984) *Dr. Heywood Floyd (Roy Scheider) en 2010: El año que hacemos contacto (1984) (redoblaje) *Insertos en Los cazafantasmas (1984) (doblaje original) *Ronny (Nigel Havers) en Pasaje a la India (1984) *Harry Doyle (Bob Uecker) en Ligas Mayores 2 (1984) *Sam (Peter Weller) en El intruso (1984) *Almirante Morrow (Robert Hooks) en Star Trek 3: En busca de Spock (1984) *Jack Petachi (Gavan O'Herlihy) en Nunca digas nunca jamás (1983) *Aram Nicholas (Roger Rees) / Voces adicionales en La estrella del 80 (1983) *Dr. Eldon Tyrell (Joe Turkel) en Blade Runner (1982) (redoblaje de 2004) *Paul Holt (archivo) en Viernes 13 parte III (1982) *Mayor Arnold Toht (Ronald Lacey) en Indiana Jones y los cazadores del arca perdida (1981) (Redoblaje) *Steve Christy (Peter Brower) en Viernes 13 (1980) *Stanley Daniels (Michael Ensign) en Expreso de medianoche (1978) *Edwards (Ned Beatty) en El exorcista II: El hereje (1977) *Capitán Kiesel (David Warner) en La cruz de hierro (1977) *Roberto Obregon (Henry Silva) en Cita en Cherry Street (1977) *Tommy Rose (William Katt) en Carrie (1976) *Thor Erickson (R.G. Armstrong) en Identidad a prueba (1976) *Johnny Pope (Tony Bill) en Shampoo (1975) *Moe Greene (Alex Rocco) en El Padrino (1972) (redoblaje) *Voces adicionales en Belleza negra (1971) *Detective Hutchins (Dal McKennon) en Las desventuras de Merlín Jones (1964) *Stumpy (Walter Brennan) en Río Bravo (1959) (redoblaje) *Josué (John Derek) (1ª versión) / Sacerdote egipcio (Anthony Eustrel) (2ª versión) en Los diez mandamientos (1956) *Holsen (William Henry) en Sangre por la gloria (1952) *Mensajero del telegrama (Ken Christie) / Taquillero (Tom McQuillan) en Un gran tipo de papá (1950) *Eddie Mars (John Ridgely) en El gran sueño (1946) *Señor Jones (William Demarest) en Los viajes de Sullivan (1941) *Robert Crosbie (Herbert Marshall) en La carta (1940) *Yancey (Victor Jory) en Esclavos del oro (1939) Series de televisión Bruce Campbell *Autolycus en Xena: La princesa guerrera (1995-2001) *Autolycus en Hércules: Los viajes legendarios (1995-1999) Pruitt Taylor Vince *Grill en Marvel: Agentes de S.H.I.E.L.D. (Disney / 2017-2018) *Finn en True Blood: Sangre verdadera (2013) Robert Trebor *Salmoneous en Xena: La princesa guerrera (1996-1999) *Salmoneous en Hércules: Los viajes legendarios (1995-1999) Stephen McHattie *Thomas Openshaw en Walker, Texas Ranger (1999) *Karl Mayes en Walker, Texas Ranger (1996) Tim Allen *Tim Taylor en Mejorando la casa (1991-1999) *Tim Taylor en El reverendo (1997) (un ep.) Otros *Doug (Michael Rapaport) en Atípico) (2017-presente) *Sam Sylvia (Marc Maron) en Glow (2017-2019) *Hagen Kutscha (Oliver Masucci) en 4 Blocks (2017-2018) *Voces adicionales en Castle (2016) *Oren Chase (Murphy Goyer) en House of Cards (2013-2016) *Christian Ward (Tim DeKay) / Anton Petrov (Ravil Isyanov) en Marvel's Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D (2014, 2016) (versión Disney/Marvel) *True Blood: Sangre verdadera (2010-2014) **Jorge Alonso de San Diego (Zeljko Ivanek) (temp. 3, 7) **Earl Stackhouse (Gary Cole) (temp. 4, ep. 37) **Paul McClatchy (James McCauley) (temp. 4, ep. 39) *Dr. Rob Blakely (John O'Brien) en Mako Mermaids: An H2O Adventure (2013) (temp. 1) *Tío Nudos (Douglas Fisher) en Los imaginadores (2008-2013) *Dr. Evan Quck (John Prosky) en El mentalista (2011) *Randall Wallace en El séquito (2010) *Chica indiscreta (2007-2009) **Terry (Peter O'Brien) (temp. 1, ep. 4) **Chofer de Serena (Joe Hickey) (temp. 1, ep. 12) **Decano Berube (Byron Jennings) (temp. 2, ep. 24) **Miembro de la junta (Armand Schultz) (temp. 3, ep. 45) *Jack Dalton (Bruce McGill) en MacGyver (1985-1992) *Decano Carl Rivers (Christopher Murray) en Zoey 101 (2005-2008) *Sacerdote (Billy St. John) / Juez (Lou George) / Dr. Carlson (Lou George) / Henry Dohini (Steve Tom) en Drake & Josh (2004-2008) *Sr. Kaminsky (Wayne Federman) / Vendedor de dragones (Taylor Negron) / Cupido (Mark DeCarlo) en Los hechiceros de Waverly Place (2007) *Harvey Bigsby (Brian Kerwin) en Esposas desesperadas (2006) *Collins Lasiker (Michael Kagan) en Hannah Montana (2006-2007) *Monte "Doc" Parker (Michael Beach) en Emergencias urbanas (1999-2005) *Narrador (Joe Leahy) en Los animales más graciosos del planeta (1999-2005) *Douglas Starr (Michael Moriarty) en Emily de Luna Nueva (1998-2000) *Hechiceras **Barbas (Billy Drago) (1998-2005) **Chef Moore (Chris Flanders) / Conductor de taxi (temp. 1, ep. 1) (1998) **Hombre en café (Michael Mitz) (temp. 1, ep. 9) (1998) **Subastador (Richard S. Wolf) (temp 1, ep. 12) (1999) **Eric Lohman (Scott Plank) (temp 1, ep. 19) (1999) **Nicholas (Rick Cramer) (temp 2, ep. 23) (1999) **Maestro Zen (James Hong) (temp 4, ep. 70) (2001) **Sr. Martin (Larry Brandenburg) (temp 4, ep. 76) (2002) **Mago (Armin Shimerman) (temp 4, ep. 85) (2002) **Necromancer / Armand (Chris Sarandon) (temp 5, ep. 109) (2003) *Larry McCoy (John Terry) en Las Vegas (2003-2004) (algunos eps.) *Rube Sofer (Mandy Patinkin) en Dead Like Me (2003-2004) *Jack Geller (Elliott Gould) en Amigos (1994-2003) *Scott Turner (Rob Estes) en La dimensión desconocida (2002) (2002) *Bertram Byers (George Coe) en Los pistoleros solitarios (2001) *Cliff Bethers (Stephen Hornyak) en Flipper (1995-2000) *Olympus (Michael Forest) en Power Rangers: A la velocidad de la luz (2000) *Chris Kratt en El mundo animal de los Kratt (1995-1998) *Jean-Luc Rieupeyroux (Bronson Pinchot) en Paso a paso (1997) *Príncipe Gasket (Douglas Sloan) en Power Rangers: Zeo (1996) (2ª voz) *Pedro apóstol (Gerrit Shoonhoven) en La otra vida de Cristo (1993) *Detective Harry Hooperman (John Ritter) en Hooperman (1987-1989) *Sledge Hammer (David Rasche) en Sledge Hammer! (1986-1988) *Dex Dexter (Michael Nader) en Dinastía (1981) *Conde Contar (Jerry Nelson) (2ª voz) en Plaza Sésamo *Padre Jack (Mark Rolston) en Caso resuelto (temp. 5, ep. 5) (2009) *Salvado por la campana **Tony Crane (Hank Stratton) (1989-1993) **Sr. Tuttle (Jack Angeles) (4ª temporada, ep. 11) (1992) *Lost **Robbie Hewitt (David Patterson) (1ª temporada, ep. 21) **Wayne Janssen (James Horan) (2ª temporada, ep. 34) **Adam (Steven Semel) (3ª temporada, ep. 50) **Cura (Mark Stitham) (3ª temporada, ep. 55) *Los expedientes secretos X **Robert Patrick Modell (Robert Wisden) **Morris Fletcher (Michael McKean) **Voces adicionales *El Zorro **Don Gilberto Risendo (James Horan) **Rafael De La Vega (Pascal Feier) **Sir Miles Thackery (Chris Humphreys) **Don Xavier Miguel Francisco Caroga (Damien Thomas) *Academia de modelos **Antonio (Julien Cafaro) **Sr. Gapp (Pascal Perreon) **François (François Huin) *Walker, Texas Ranger **Yuri Petrovsky (Elya Baskin) **Kroeger (Sal Landi) **Miles Denning (Brandon Smith) **Keith Bolt (James Remar **Voces adicionales *El príncipe del rap en Bel Air **Hector (Gregory Sierra) (3ª temporada, ep. 51) **Dr. Finkelbaum (Richardson Morse) (3ª temporada, ep. 60) *CSI: En la escena del crimen **Doctor Malaga (Steven Brand) (Temp 5 ep 4) (2004) *Columbo **Harold McCain (Greg Evigan) (temp. 11, ep. 3) (1992) *Acción mortal **Cecil Rusk (David L. Lander) (temp. 1, ep. 3) (1997) *Insertos / Voces adicionales en No culpes al koala *Papá de Cynthia / Voces adicionales en Malcolm *Voces adicionales en Los Magníficos *Voces adicionales en Blanco y negro *Voces adicionales en La niñera *Voces adicionales en Mis dos papás *Voces adicionales en Power Rangers: En el Espacio *Voces adicionales en Castle *Voces adicionales en CSI: En la escena del crimen *Voces adicionales en Los videos más asombrosos del mundo *Voces adicionales en Tierra, cómo se formó nuestro planeta *Jimmy Hughes en Sí, cariño Miniseries *Ananías de Damasco (Nicholas Sidi) en D.C.: La Biblia continúa (2015) *Mike McKay (Elias Koteas) en Tráfico (2004) *Myles Billingsley (Bruce Greenwood) en Refugio (2001) *Burly el Troll (Hugh O'Gorman) en El décimo reino (2000) *Eurímaco (Eric Roberts) / Héctor (Derek Lea) en La odisea (1997) *Mudli (Patrick Ndlovu) en Shaka Zulu (1987) *Calígula (John McEnery) en Anno Domini (1985) Telefilmes *Presentación en Stormageddon (2015) *Presentación en Frankenfish: La criatura del pantano (2004) *Steve Stevens (Tom Virtue) en Mano a mano: La película (2002) *Dr. Michael McCann (Randy Quaid) en El fin del mundo (2001) *Michael Cooper (Jack Wagner) en Atrapados (2001) *Dr. Phillip Carr (Kevin Whately) en Lo que hizo Katy (1999) *Gene York (Michael Woods) en La profecía IV: El despertar (1991) *Paul McCartney (Kenneth Price) en John y Yoko: Una historia de amor (1985) Series animadas Maurice LaMarche *Vincent Van Ghoul en ¡Scooby-Doo! Misterios, S.A. *Egon Spengler en Los verdaderos cazafantasmas *Egon Spengler en Los cazafantasmas: La nueva generación *Dr. Splitz en Capitán Simio y los monos galácticos *Jeremy Hawke en El crítico Kevin Michael Richardson * El comerciante en Guardianes de la galaxia (serie animada) * Anunciador de Cumbres preparatorianas en Titán sim-biónico * Emperador Milleous en Ben 10: Fuerza alienígena * Tío Bolsillos en Mansión Foster para amigos imaginarios Jeff Bennett * Peter Meechum (un ep.) en Generador Rex * Phibes en Shaggy y Scooby-Doo detectives * Profesor Zane en Loonatics Tim Curry *Dr. Sevarius en Gárgolas *Sr. Leichliter (2ª voz, ep. 97) en ¡Oye Arnold! *Dr. Joseph Chadwick en Ben 10: Fuerza alienígena Tom Kenny * Urgence Evergreen en Hora de aventura * Subastador (un ep.) en ¡Scooby-Doo! Misterios, S.A. * Brick Jackson en Titán sim-biónico Dee Bradley Baker * Jonathan en La vida y obra de Juniper Lee * Sheriff Wat-Seen (un ep.) en Ben 10: Omniverse Frank Welker * Noche de Miedo en ¡Scooby-Doo! Misterios, S.A. * Flash Thompson en El Hombre Araña y sus sorprendentes amigos Fred Willard * Jack Secualco (2ª voz) en Kim Possible * Dwayne Bouffant en Manny a la obra James Remar *Vilgax en Ben 10: Fuerza alienígena *Vilgax en Ben 10: Supremacía alienígena Joe Alaskey * Melvin el marciano en Loonatics * Marvin el marciano el Duck Dodgers John DiMaggio * El Arquitecto en Generador Rex * Will Harangue en Ben 10: Supremacía alienígena Steve Blum *Vilgax (2ª voz) en Ben 10 *Vilgax en Ben 10: Omniverse Otros *Profesor Utonio / Don Lupe en Las chicas superpoderosas *Hugh Neutrón en Las aventuras de Jimmy Neutrón, el niño genio *Dr. Baxter Stockman en Tortugas Ninja (2003) *Carlos Finster (dos eps.) / Jonathan (4ª voz) / Voces adicionales en Aventuras en pañales *Marvin el marciano (3ª voz) en Looney Tunes *El Tío en Las aventuras de Jackie Chan *Ratatrampa en Beast Wars *Alfa en Hombres de negro *Sr. Pedro Poole en Mimi y el Señor Bobo *Profesor Rotter en Monster High *Director Bronka en Combo Niños *Sheriff en Calamareños *Stimpy (algunos eps. de la 5ª temp.) en El show de Ren y Stimpy *Serve en Heavy Gear *Adolfo Hitler (cameo, ep. 71) en ¡Oye Arnold! *Sir Carnero en El Hombre Araña sin límites *Jimbo Kern en South Park (temps. 1-2, doblaje mexicano) *Alcalde Diamante en Los Simpson (temps. 8-15) *Mequerat (2ª voz) / RaceAuto 2.0 en Bors y Bots *Nick Diamond en Celebrity Deathmatch *Vulturo en Harvey Birdman, abogado *Don Delfín Cerebrin en Isla de mutantes *Maestro Barish en Littlest Pet Shop *Pi / James Madison / James Bond / Voces adicionales en MAD (temp. 3) *Cientifico #1 / Leonard Castor (2ª voz)/ Yak en el Saco / Dr. Cowtiki / Spanque / Voces adicionales en Los castores cascarrabias *Profesor Moshimo en Robotboy *Profesor Paradox en Ben 10: Fuerza alienígena *Papá de Doofenshmirtz / Guardián alienígena (un ep.) / Vocero de M.E.R.M.E.L.A.D.A. / Voces adicionales en Phineas y Ferb *Vincent "Vinnie" Creecher en Creepie *Leon / Mortimer Kahn (un ep.) / Lolita el pez dorado (un ep.) / Voces adicionales en La vida moderna de Rocko *Walter White en Poochini *Profesor Ramesh (1ª voz) / Maestro / Voces adicionales en Kim Possible *Brad Hawkins / Buddy Hawkes en M.A.S.K. *Mago de la montaña / Dueño del tótem / Rey Sol en Ewoks *Richard "Rick" Gordon / Ming el despiadado (4ª voz, un ep.) en Defensores de la tierra *Boyd en Kaijudo: El ascenso de los maestros del duelo *Judas Iscariote en La más grande aventura: Historias de la Biblia *Gran Nixel / Flamzer / Rey en Mixels *El Viejo Anciano / Voces adicionales en Magiespadas *Agente Epsilon en Los sábados secretos *Outback Quack en Los patos astutos *Papá Musculoso / Gene / Profesor / Voces adicionales (5ª-8ª temp) en Un show más *Nightjar en My Little Pony: La magia de la amistad *Voces adicionales en La vida y obra de Juniper Lee *Marvin el marciano en Los pequeños Looney Tunes *Marvin el marciano / Voces adicionales en Las aventuras de Silvestre y Piolín *Elmer Gruñón / Voces adicionales en Padre de familia *Gial Ackbar en LEGO Star Wars: All Stars *Voces adicionales en Teo *Voces adicionales en El show de los Looney Tunes *Voces adicionales en Rocket Power *Voces adicionales en Las aventuras de Brandy y el Sr. Bigotes *Voces adicionales en Ardilla Miedosa *Voces adicionales en Las aventuras de Chuck y sus amigos *Voces adicionales en Titán sim-biónico *Voces adicionales en Kappa Mikey *Voces adicionales en Daria *Voces adicionales en Los niños de Oz Anime Akio Nojima *Rey Barbilampiño/Trovador en Cuentos de los Hermanos Grimm *Bernard Châtelet (3ª voz) en Lady Oscar: La rosa de Versalles Akio Ōtsuka *Whitney Hagas Matsumoto en Cowboy Bebop *Gomez en Birdy the Mighty Kazuhiko Inoue *Ryukossei en Inuyasha *Potro en El Jinete Sable y los comisarios estrella Otros *Guía de Jusenkyo en Ranma ½ *Profesor Utonio en Las chicas superpoderosas Z *Lancer/Yellow Dancer / Voces adicionales en Robotech *Abdul Hakeem en Cowboy Bebop *Chorro E. Gato (ep. 25) / Voces adicionales en Los Gatos Samurai *Virus en Corrector Yui *Tessai Tsukabishi en Bleach *Gokaro Wagarashi / Gosunkugi / Señor feudal apostador #2 en Naruto *Caballero Inglés en Zatch Bell *Marik Ishtar/Yami Marik (1ª voz) / Bandido Keith / Kemo en Yu-Gi-Oh! *Yllbora Saro (1ª voz) en Robots Ninja *Sidra Deadson en Blue Submarine No. 6 *Edwards Haints en Gunsmith Cats *Gas Skunk en Transformers: Nueva generación *Flint / Camarero / Mayordomo en Pokémon *Maestro / Narrador / Voces adicionales en Kamui, el ninja fugitivo *Tesso en Inuyasha *Chelga en Shaman King *Zamburozu (ep. 9) / Kabure / Voces adicionales en Cyborg 009 *Rey/Padre de María / El Viejo Lobo del Bosque / El Demonio de Bohemia / Rey / Padre de Rapunzel en Cuentos de los Hermanos Grimm *Chef Kawasaki en Kirby *Sr. Hopkins / Marioneta / Voces adicionales en El duende mágico *Juanito Habichuelo en Cazadores de duendes II *Entrenador Hachinoe / Voces adicionales en Espíritu de lucha *Champa en Dragon Ball Super (2017-2019) *Director Hidetaro Shinoda en Beyblade Burst *Rey Gunther en Fate/Apocrypha *Anson Sioux (ep. 2) en Saga of Tanya the Evil *Voces adicionales en La canción perdida Películas de anime *Pops en Blame! *Joe en Pokémon: Zoroark, el maestro de ilusiones *Lancer en Robotech: El amor sigue vivo Películas animadas Cam Clarke *Sr. Rotter en Monster High: Amor monstruoso *Sr. Rotter en Monster High: Una fiesta tenebrosa *Sr. Rotter en Monster High: Scaris: Ciudad del terror *Sr. Rotter en Monster High: From Fear to Eternity *Sr. Rotter en Monster High: 13 Deseos *Sr. Rotter en Monster High: Sustos, cámara, acción! *Sr. Rotter en Monster High: Fusión espeluznante Mark DeCarlo *Hugh Neutrón en Jimmy Neutrón: el niño genio *Hugh Neutrón en La hora poderosa de Jimmy y Timmy *Hugh Neutrón en Jimmy Neutrón: Gana, pierde y ¡Kaboom! Tom Kane *Profesor Utonio en Las Chicas Superpoderosas: la película *Profesor Utonio en Las chicas superpoderosas: Noche buena, niña mala *Profesor Utonio en Las chicas superpoderosas reinan Joe Alaskey *Marvin el marciano en Lucas y el Espíritu de Navidad *Marvin el marciano en El vuelo al mundo de Piolín Arthur Malet *Sr. Anciano en Una ratoncita valiente *Sr. Edad en El ratoncito valiente 2: Timmy al rescate Otros *Vilgax en Ben 10: el secreto del omnitrix *El aviador en El principito (2015) (Doblaje de Netflix) *Guardia en Alvin y las ardillas conocen a Frankenstein *Sarousch en El jorobado de Notre Dame 2 *Sr. Ardilla en Franklin y el caballero verde *Cortador / Monstruoide #1 en He-Man y She-Ra: Especial Navideño *Vizir en Los ositos cariñositos en el país de las maravillas *Marvin el marciano en La película de Bugs Bunny y el Correcaminos (redoblaje) *Francisco en Francisco, el caballero de Asís *Calvin en ¡Abracadabra, Scooby-Doo! *Señor entre la multitud en El día que el sol se movió: La verdadera historia de Fátima *Adrián adulto en Nicolás, el niño que se convirtió en Santa *Judah Ben-Hur en Ben Hur: Una carrera hacia la gloria *Hombre de hojalata en Tom y Jerry y El Mago de Oz *Narrador / Cartero (Fred Astaire) en Santa Claus llega a la Ciudad (redoblaje) *Oso en Una aventura navideña de un libro llamado Wisely's Tales *Gene del futuro en Un show más: La película *Yousef en El profeta *Voces adicionales en Madagascar 3: Los fugitivos *Voces adicionales en 101 dálmatas II: Una nueva aventura en Londres *Satanás (William Hootkins) en El señor de los milagros *Rodrigo en Jack y Jill en Villajuguete *Guardabosques Frank en Rugrats: la película - Aventuras en pañales *Sacerdote en Rugrats en París: La película Especiales animadas *Canter Zoom en My Little Pony: Equestria Girls: Cine Mágico *Canter Zoom en My Little Pony: Equestria Girls: Espejo Mágico Telenovelas y series brasileñas Cássio Gabus Mendes *Kléber Damasceno en Insensato corazón (2011) *Roberto en La cura (2010) *Delegado Trajano en Deseo prohibido (2007-2008) *Chico Mendes en Amazonia (2007) Otros *Guillermo Fraser (Isio Ghelman) en Fina estampa (2011-2012) *Ed Silveira (Dorival Carper) en CuChiCheos (2010-2011) *Dr. Emanoel (Aramis Trindade) en Cuna de gato (2009-2010) *Ciro/Pablo Valle (Edgar Amorim) en Asuntos internos (2009) *Joel Cavalcanti (André Barros) en Celebridad (2003-2004) *Padre Pedro Lavecchia (Nicola Siri) en Mujeres apasionadas (2003) *Francés (Edwin Luisi) en Uga Uga (2000) *Oswaldo Sampaio (Adriano Reys) en Mujeres de arena (1993) Documentales *Larry Kane (joven) en The Beatles: De gira ocho días a la semana Videojuegos *Sabine en Fable III *Braum en League of Legends Dirección de doblaje *El show de Amanda *Súper natural (temps. 1-2) *Six Feet Under (versión TV) *Como si fuera la primera vez *Amigos (primeras temporadas) *Los últimos días de Jesús *Los verdaderos cazafantasmas Traducción-Adaptación *Súper natural (temps. 1-2) *Kamui, el ninja desertor Estudios y empresas del doblaje México *Art Sound México (hasta 2016) *Audiomaster 3000 - Audio Futura S.A. (hasta 2003) *Audiopost *Auditel *Candiani Dubbing Studios - Servicios de Televisión Mexicana *Centauro Comunicaciones - Grupo Centauro CDMX *CBAudio *Diseño en Audio *Dubbing House (hasta 2017) *Grupo Macías *Labo - LaboPrime Dubbing Producers *New Art Dub - Grabaciones y Doblajes S.A. *Pink Noise México *Producciones Grande *Producciones Salgado (hasta 2000) *SDI Media de México . Prime Dubb *Sebastians *Sensaciones Sónicas - Suite Sync *Sono-Mex Doblajes, S. A. - Sonomex (hasta 2006) *Taller Acústico S.C. - El Cuarto de Máquinas *Telespeciales, S.A. (hasta 1990) Miami *Sound International Corp. Televisión mexicana *Doctor en hospital en Vivir a a destiempo *Doctor de cabecera en Quererte así *Toto (voz) en Cielo rojo Curiosidades *Martín realizó una narración para el mundialmente famoso video de "La caída de Edgar".(Ver) *Fue el único actor de doblaje que dobló a su personaje de Los cazafantasmas, Egon Spengler, en todas sus apariciones y versiones, a excepción del videojuego Lego Dimensions, ya que no fue convocado en éste y se enteró después, y el redoblaje argentino de la primera película por razones obvias. *Su voz es parecida a la del fallecido Ángel Casarín. Referencias *Sitio Web del Doblaje Mexicano *Pagina de Doblaje Mexico Enlaces externos * Categoría:Actores de doblaje de México Categoría:Actores de doblaje de Miami Categoría:Directores de doblaje Categoría:Voces en off Categoría:Traductores Categoría:Adaptadores Categoría:Locutores mexicanos Categoría:Actores de TV Categoría:Actores de teatro Categoría:Actores de doblaje nacidos en México Categoría:Actores de cine Categoría:Actores de los años 1980 Categoría:Actores de los años 1990 Categoría:Actores de los años 2000 Categoría:Actores de los años 2010 Categoría:Actores de doblaje de la ANDA Categoría:Actores de los años 2020